Josch Decinchi
Biography The only thing that Josch knew about his biological parents was that his father was a warrior and his mother was a member of the Royal Court in Maz-Verlin on Vernet. His parents left him in the care of Scath Foumi, the protector of the Royal Family. Scath had once been a Jedi Knight in the days of the Republic, but left the Order because of several of the council’s rules that he did not agree with. Scath returned to Vernet to reassume the role of royal protector. Josch’s parents knew of the political unrest on Vernet and did not want their son to become a victim. So they gave him to Scath who sensed his connection to the Force. As Josch grew up under the watchful eye of Scath, who encouraged his free spirited nature, he was allowed to follow his own destiny. Josch spent most of his time as any other youth would on Vernet. He learned the arts of farming, hunting, and wilderness survival. Since Scath spent most of his time in the court, where Josch’s parents did not want their son, Josch was taught by the different clansmen from the Clans of the Four Trees. Essentially Josch did not have parents; he had a group of mentors that he learned under. Scath took him to Kashyyyk, there he was taught basic techniques in the Force, including how to sense if someone was steeped in the dark side. Scath knew that this would keep Josch safe from being influenced by the ease and seductiveness of that path. Josch learned to understand Shryiiwook from living among the Wookiees for many years. When the Clone Wars found its way to the Wookiee's homeworld, Scath moved Josch to the otherside of the planet away from the battle. When Order 66 was issued, Josch witnessed the effect of the simultaneous executions on Scath. They ended up going to live on the forest floor amongst the wild flora and fauna. Scath realized that he needed to get back to Vernet to protect the Royal House. He also realized that if he brought Josch with him he increased his risk of being discovered by the Empire. So instead he left him in the care of a Jedi, Kento Marek, which was in hiding on the planet with his wife and small son. Josch has not seen his ‘father’ since. The Jedi there taught him the delicate art of fighting with lightsabers. He fashioned the hilts of his sabers utilizing a fallen branch of one of the Great Trees. His teacher used the ferocious forest floor as a rite of passage for Josch. But his time on Kashyyyk was coming to a close. The Empire, that Scath had hoped to protect Josch from by leaving him there, had discovered Kento and was on a mission to execute him. Josch felt the dark disturbance in the Force and once again hid on the forest floor. He used the assumed name of Xan Zieleb to cover up any trail he might be leaving behind. The Chrono Thief was a modified YT-1760 small transport run by two brothers and six hired deckhands. They ran between the Centrality, Hapan Cluster, Hutt Space, Allied Tion Sector, the Tion Hegemony, the Cronese Mandate, and Tatooine, where Josch eventually purchased R2-N6 and the Arrow of Light. After purchasing the starfighter he left the smuggling crew. The first leg of his independent journey took him to Ryloth to fulfill a promise to an old friend. Along the way he explained the origins and history of the Erphae to R2-N6. Once on Ryloth he assumed the false identity of Jamac Xan, a wealthy upperclass sentient looking for a Twi'lek servant girl. In reality he was looking to free T’keala Saresh, the niece of one of his former crewmates. The duo took a luxury liner to Naboo, where T’keala was given a new identity and Josch received a message from his ‘father’. The end of his journey landed him on the forest moon of Endor. The trees reminded him of his birthworld so he befriended an Ewok named Logray. Josch felt a kinship with the taller than normal sentient because of Lograys slight Force sensitivity. The other Ewoks of the Bright Tree Village thought that Josch was a demigod sent to watch over them. This new found popularity was only a game to Josch, feeding into his joking personality. During his time there he met Kasumi. While living there he also befriended an Endorian Ferret that he named Fidget, because the creature could not sit still. He was once again forced to leave his home by the dark side. When the Empire was searching for a location to finish their second Death Star, Josch was told by his Ewok friends of a scouting crew that was poking around the moon. Josch knew he would have to leave Endor, or risk being discovered. Before the Empire started landing troops around his home, Josch snuck out of the system in his Dunelizard fighter. Upon leaving Endor, Josch jumped into the middle of a space battle between the Empire and MERC Fighter-Interceptor Squadron over the planet of Droxu. It was in that instant that he decided, instead of continuing to run, it was time to fight for his survival. He realized that hiding himself in a secluded sector was not the solution for survival against the Empire. Instead he decided to hide himself amongst a crowd, as a part of the mercenary group struggling against the Empire. He was immediately assigned as the wingman of the MERCs' One Flight Leader, and used the alias of Zieleb-Xan Macja. With the help of Navi, he weaved his way through the battle and escaped on the Johnny Boy. The entire group was given a short rest period before being thrown into yet another battle. Josch learned that the Empire had ceased actively hunting Jedi and was selected to be trained by Jedi Master Alexander Zat, who was acting as a liason to the MERCs. In their next mission Josch was assigned, along with LTC Streets and PO Cradmoon (whom he had just had a romantic encounter with), to fly support for the ‘ground mission’ assaulting a weapons manufacturing facility called the Block. Shortly after jumping onto station they were tracked there by the Imperials they had just fled from over Droxu. Both he and Streets fell victim to the ion cannon of one of the ISDs. Eventually the ISDs were driven off and Josch was able to limp back to the Johnny Boy. Unfortunately the Marauder-class corvette was severely damaged and Josch was ordered to report to the Authority to provide additional combat training to PO Cradmoon. However, their training time was cut short and Josch was reassigned to the Delicate Delinquent in the process he was promoted to Flight Lieutenant. Personality and traits *Traits: Josch is a playful soul. He is always quick to strike up a conversation, especially with a female. He has been labeled as a trickster, but he doesn’t agree with that assessment. Due to his longevity, time is not a concern for him. *Likes: Music, berries, a good joke, and the smile of a beautiful lady. *Dislikes: Silence, tough meat, Bothans and Battle-droids *Habits: Doesn’t like to sit in one place for too long. If he is sitting still, he is usually playing the Deej Pipe that his Ewok friend, Logray, gave to him when he lived on Endor. When meditating he must have the sounds of nature in the background so that he can concentrate. Powers and abilities Force powers Special affinity for Animal Friendship. Lightsaber training Josch was practiced in Form I before joining the MERCs. Special Racial Abilities He has longevity with retained youthfulness. Can jump, without using the Force, an extra-ordinary height and has extremely good balance. However he is not able to lift heavy weights, and cannot run for long distances or over long periods of time, without being aided by the Force. His pointed ears are able to hear slightly better than the average human. Equipment Droid Companions * R2-N6 - Navi Weapons *Energy Bow *Lightsabers Starships *''Arrow of Light'' / MERC Ten - G1-M4-C Dunelizard fighter Clothing Josch wears a tan shirt with matching pants, a dark green tunic adorned with an elaborate light brown stitchwork adorning the chest. His cloak is a dark brown with black stitch work on edges that matches his tunic. His bantha-hide boots match the color of his robes. His flightsuit consisted of green coveralls, tan flak vest, and an open faced helmet. Josch knew that most wore the classic fighter helmet with the visor and targeting projector, but that style hurt his ears too much. He always wore a standard Jedi field utility belt complete with an A88 Aquata Breather, a beacon transceiver, compressed-air grappling hook, imagecaster, nutrient capsules, a glow rod, and lightsaber repair tools. He also carried a smuggler's scrambler enhanced Hush-98 comlink that was synced with a wrist link and an earbud comlink. There was an additional pouch on his belt in which he carried a small silver flask that contained his favorite caf additive, Erphaean spiced rum. Romances Aurora Cradmoon Josch met Aurora when he first joined the MERCs over Droxu. He found her attractive, for a human, and quite courious. She seemed to become nervous around him the first few times that he talked to her. Master Zat wanted to test Aurora's control over her emotions while under attack. Josch, being cautious of his new companions, thought she needed assistance and came to her rescue.Josch later tried to clear his mind to relax and all he could think of was Aurora. He then decided to go to the Mess Hall and found her there as well. While talking with his old friend from Endor, Kasumi, Aurora left the Mess Hall, upset. Thinking that it was his fault, Josch went to Aurora's quarters to apologize. When he got there both of them gave into their emotions and shared several passionate kisses. They were both so enthrawled with each other that they missed several calls to a pre-mission briefing from their commanding officer. Unfortunately Josch realized that there was something missing between the two of them and ended the romance while they were assigned to the Delicate Delinquent. Behind the Scenes is the Player Character designed by CPL_Macja to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on the Jedi Council Forums Category:Player Characters Category:Pilots Category:Males Category:Near-Human Category:Jedi Individuals